1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension for a bicycle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. The bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In the past, most bicycles had rigid frames that were not provided with front or rear suspension. Thus, such rigid frames typically transmitted shocks resulting from rough riding surfaces directly to a rider.
More recently, bicycles, especially mountain bikes (MTB) and all terrain bikes (ATB), have been outfitted with front and/or rear suspension assemblies to absorb the shocks transmitted to the rider when riding on a rough road. In bicycles with suspensions, it is sometimes desirable to be able to quickly adjust or lockout the suspension as needed and/or desired. Thus, there have been proposals to provide a suspension actuating device on the handlebar of the bicycle so that the rider can adjust or lockout the suspension as needed and or desired while riding, as can be seen from a review of U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,024, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0103149, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0252330.
It is desirable to continue to improve upon the structure and function of such bicycle components.